


You are my pack

by Beautifullyscriptedlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cussing, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifullyscriptedlife/pseuds/Beautifullyscriptedlife
Summary: Somewhat follows season 1 timeline when Derek is a fugitive who leaves Stiles behind to go off with Peter in the hospital. After Derek is taken by Kate and goes missing for a few days he shows up and runs into an angry Stiles who wants nothing to do with him. But the injured werewolf needs his help.





	You are my pack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting please be nice/let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!

**You are my pack.**

 

Stiles closed the door behind Danny his mind reeling about what they had just found out. There was no way Scott's mom was a part of all this Alpha war crap. He sighed looking at Derek standing against his bedroom wall. He had put on one of Stiles' shirts and it was stretched tightly across the werewolf's toned abs. It was enough to make the boy's breath catch in his throat. He tried not to focus on him, grabbing his keys from his desk and getting ready to head to the hospital. But suddenly he was pinned to his door Derek's hand over his mouth blue eyes staring in to his. Behind him he could hear his Dad calling him from downstairs. Stiles remained silent the last thing he needed was for his Dad to find out he was hiding a wanted fugitive in his room.

Derek's body seemed to be pressing more and more into Stiles making butterflies jump in the human's stomach. He tried to think of anything but the man pressed against him but he knew the wolf could hear his rising heartbeat and heavy breathing. Meanwhile Derek's glowing blue eyes never left his and he thought he could see something in them. He knew it was just wishful thinking. There was no way a bad ass werewolf would ever want anything to do with an anxiety ridden high school student. Besides Stiles wasn't always sure what it was he wanted from Derek exactly. He could feel his body react and his heart skip beats every time he was near. He often found himself dreaming of his lips late at night when he was alone. All he knew is that he wished just once he could feel what it was like to be with Derek. He shook his head pushing the thoughts away. It was never going to happen no point in dwelling on it.

Behind him he could hear the front door close and his Dad's cruiser drive away. Derek very slowly moved his hand off his mouth but did not step away. **We should go to the hospital now. Thanks for not ratting me out to the Sheriff.** The wolf slowly backed away eyes going normal again. He looked at the floor almost like he was lost then strode past Stiles and out to the jeep. Stiles stood there stunned and slightly confused before he followed behind getting in to the drivers seat. They drove to the hospital in complete silence neither boy noticing the quick glances from the other.

 

****some time later****

 

Stiles threw himself on his bed exhausted. The supernatural world was getting more and more complicated. But the worst part was watching Derek walk away into the night with the Alpha he had spent so much time hunting. Stiles hated himself for trusting Derek, his heart ached at the betrayal. He had screamed begging Derek not to go, begging him to stay and help Scott. To stay and help him, that they were all in this together. Peter had laughed at his words but Derek wouldn't even look at him. For a moment Stiles could of swore he saw tears in those blue eyes but it must have been a trick of the light because then they were gone. Stiles had caught up with Scott afterwords but he was too late, they had gotten to him first.

Sleep pulled at his brain and he gave in, not even bothering to change out of his blood stained clothes or climb under the covers. He slept so deep that he never heard his alarm go off and woke to the sun from his open window blazing into his face. He sat up his hands tangled in the blankets and realized he was shirtless. He jumped out of bed looking around him confused. He was wearing his sleeping pants and the crusted blood had been cleaned off his head. He stared at the open window realizing it had been closed when he fell asleep last night. **What the hell?** Stiles spun around frantically as if the helpful intruder would just suddenly show themselves. He could feel the fear creeping in on him. How on earth had he slept through someone changing his clothes and cleaning him off. How could he not have noticed that?

**Hey whats wrong are you ok? I can hear your heartbeat from downstairs Stiles!** Scott appeared beside him and Stiles knew he could smell his anxiety like always. He took a few deep breaths and told his best friend what had happened. Scott looked slightly concerned but didn't seem all that bothered by it. **Stiles you were really tired last night. Maybe you got up and did it and just don't remember it. I don't see why an alpha or any werewolf would sneak in here just to take care of you. They would have just killed you instead.** Stiles knew Scott was probably right but he still just couldn't shake this weird feeling. Scott walked around the room sniffing at the air. **All I can smell is you, Derek and your Dad. No one was here Stiles.** Stiles relaxed a little at that. Now that they knew Peter was the Alpha, Scott would have picked up on his smell immediately. They drove to school together in Stiles jeep the moment forgotten.

 

****Time passes****

 

Stiles hummed to himself as he walked through the library thinking. Derek had been missing for quite some time and Jackson was quickly becoming a problem. Not to mention Peter. All this kept him from sleeping much anymore, so he had slipped in to the school's library to research at 2 am. He sat at a table flipping through a book about shape shifters in France. Suddenly a chill went up his spine and he realized he wasn't alone. He stood up knocking the chair to the ground the sound echoing into the night. He flipped around to look behind him. There stood Derek covered in blood blue eyes shining bright from the shadows. Before Stiles could speak Derek collapsed to the floor.

He ran to him rolling him over to his back and calling out his name. Derek didn't move his breath coming in slow painful gasps. Stiles punched the werewolf causing pain to shoot through his hand and Derek to sit up groggy. **Stiles, did you just hit me?** Stiles laughed rubbing at his injured hand. **Worked didn't it?** Derek snorted leaning back against a table leg. He had just gotten away from Kate and as he was running he followed a familiar smell that led him here. He couldn't help but feel happy when he realized it was Stiles he had smelled. He smiled at himself looking away so that Stiles wouldn't see. But suddenly he could feel a wave of anger coming from the boy next to him.

**What the hell are you even doing here Derek? Haven't you caused enough damage? You made your choice when you ran off with Peter. You chose that pack, you chose to turn your back on Scott and I. What the hell makes you think I want to sit here helping you now? Go away!** Derek slowly stood up looking Stiles in the eyes. He knew he deserved that, knew he had to explain everything. He just didn't know how. How could he even start to explain or apologize it all away. He could hear Stiles heart skip but knew that he meant what he said. The stubborn boy stared at the werewolf refusing to back down. Stiles was hurt and tears threatened to boil over from his eyes. But inside he was thankful that Derek was still alive after being missing for so long.

Derek hit his knees blood dripping on the floor around him. Stiles heart twinged and he knelt beside him. There was no telling the kind of torture the hunters had subjected him too and here he was yelling at him. He pulled at Derek's shirt trying to take it off. Derek grabbed his wrist stopping him. **Relax, I need to see where the blood is coming from so we can stop it. You're leaving a puddle on the floor.** His wrist was freed and he finished removing the shirt. He hissed when he looked over the wounds. There wasn't a single part of those beautiful abs that weren't slashed or ripped to shreds. A small bullet hole to the right of his belly button seemed to be causing the worst of the blood loss. Stiles realized the bullet must be trapped inside keeping him from healing.

He pushed on Derek's shoulders laying him on the ground. The werewolf didn't resist just watched every move the boy made. Stiles saw it again, the look in his eyes he had seen that day in his room. He could also see the faint curve of a smile. What was that for? **I'm sorry but I'm going to pull the bullet out. Try not to fight me, I will be as gentle as I can.** Derek nodded taking his dirty shirt and biting down on it to stifle his yells. Stiles moved quickly slipping his fingers in and digging for what was left on the slug. Once he pulled it out the wound started healing and he stuck the bullet in his pocket. No need to leave evidence at the school. They were gonna have to clean up the blood too. Derek dropped the now holey shirt and closed his eyes his breath coming easier.

A faint whisper came out of him just before he lost consciousness. **Don't you know Stiles? You are my pack...** Stiles stiffened at the words. What the hell did he mean by that? He could see the sun coming up outside and knew he needed to get the library cleaned up before they got caught. He left the werewolf on the floor and cleaned up around him. As he was putting a book back on the shelf Derek came up beside him. His torn up shirt back on his now healed body, he could see his perfect skin through the holes and tried not to stare. He wasn't sure what to do or say but before he could his phone rang. He glanced at the screen seeing that it was his Dad. When he looked up again Derek was gone.

 

****time passing****

 

Stiles sat on his bed fresh out of the shower. His Dad was already at the station so it was easy to slip in the house unnoticed. The shower had felt great and he stood in there until the water ran cold and the werewolf blood disappeared down the drain. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist and played with the bullet he had pulled from Derek's stomach. He felt a pang in his chest when he thought about the nights events. Derek was alive, his Derek. When Stiles had watched him walk away with Peter that night he had realized the truth. He was in love with him. Stiles laughed at himself, he could be such a masochist. In love with a werewolf who probably thought he was the most annoying thing on earth. But then again, he had said that he was his pack. Still unsure what that was supposed to mean he played the words over and over in his head. Sighing he went to place the bullet in his bedside table and jumped when he saw Derek leaning against his now open window.

**Don't sneak up on me like that!** He stood up suddenly realizing how under dressed he was. He crossed his arms trying and failing to cover himself. Derek laughed and it was a deep but pleasant noise. It relaxed Stiles making him smile back. Then they were both laughing and it felt so good they never wanted it to stop. But then they were quiet again and Stiles could see a tear slide down Derek's cheek. It wasn't from the laughing. **I just had to come see that you were ok. To say thank you. I know you don't want to see me so I will go now. But I meant what I said Stiles. YOU are my pack. Scott and Jackson and all the others, them too. But you are the one and only thing that keeps me here, keeps me fighting. I love you. I hurt you and I can never take that back even if I did have my reasons. But read my lips I love you Stiles. I try not to but I can't help it.**

Stiles stood there his feet frozen to the floor. Derek slipped out the window climbing on to the roof. A small whisper took them both by surprise. It was so quiet even supernatural hearing barely caught it. **Please don't go. Don't leave me again.** In the blink of an eye Derek was back in the bedroom his long legs striding across the floor. His lips pressed against Stiles gently at first. Stiles kissed back with more passion then even he knew he was capable of. When Derek started to hesitate he threw his arms around his neck pulling him in closer. Derek smiled into the kiss and opened the boys mouth wider teasing his tongue with his own. A strong hand came down on to Stiles hip pulling him against his waist. Stiles moaned and tilted his hips pushing in to Derek's hardening member. A growl escaped the werewolf egging him on. They broke from the kiss Stiles trying to catch his breath. Derek's eyes were glowing and full of lust and he liked the reaction he could get from him.

In a flash Derek had tore the towel from Stiles waist leaving him naked. He shoved the boy back on to the bed causing him to bounce a little. Another growl ripped from his chest as he crawled up his body holding himself above him. He reached down and kissed him again before gently grinding into his now naked body. His knee pushed into his erection teasing him. Stiles reached up and pulled the wolfs shirt off over his head his hands sliding down his chest to undo his pants. In a flash of supernatural speed Derek threw his pants and boxers off on to the floor returning to his position. He sat back onto his feet running his hands all over Stiles body exploring every inch of him. His right hand trailed to his lovers cock stroking him twice before moving to explore his hips.

Stiles moaned, it felt like his skin was on fire and that he would never be able to get enough of this. He bucked his hips and Derek stroked him again pre cum leaking from his tip. He reached down and stroked Derek back, nerves exploded inside him as he realized how large the wolf was. Derek took his hand and helped him stroke bucking into their hands moaning softly. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He wanted to feel Derek come undone, wanted them to come undone together. He let go and spread his legs wider silently begging. Derek smiled at the sight and slid down to the floor at the end of the bed. He grabbed Stiles by the hips and pulled him down closer to his face. Before he could comprehend what was going on Derek's mouth was on his hole. His tongue teased and lapped at him making his cock twitch at the feeling. Once he was good and wet a finger slowly pushed inside him. Derek didn't move giving him the chance to adjust as he planted kisses all up and down his thighs. Once Stiles had relaxed he started to move his finger in and out then quickly added another and another.

The moans coming from the boy were down right sinful but he couldn't help but ride Derek's fingers. Bucking more and more against him as his lover spread him wide preparing him. **Derek please. I want you... I need you to.** He removed his fingers making Stiles whine at the sudden emptiness. Stiles scooted back in the bed as Derek crawled on top of him again kissing him lovingly. **Are you sure?** Stiles lifted his head up whispering into his ear, **I love you too. Now please make me yours.** Derek growled happily and wet himself with his spit stroking twice before aligning with Stiles hole. He lifted the boys legs up resting his feet on his shoulders. A sexy yet painful sound escaped Stiles as the hard cock slipped inside him. They lay still for what felt like forever until Stiles rolled his hips giving his permission. Derek took long slow strokes as Stiles ran his hand all over his chest and abs scratching at him whenever he went deep.

They couldn't last at this slow pace and before long Derek's movements were becoming faster and more erratic. He slammed into Stiles causing him to almost scream in pleasure. **Please don't stop Der. Oh god I'm so close.** Stiles reached down to jerk himself as Derek continued to bottom out his own moans growing louder. Stiles saw spots as he came hard shooting his load across his and Derek's chest. Derek growled and pounded into him even harder before his own release seized him Stiles name tumbling from his lips. He filled him up causing it to pour out onto the bed sheets. He very gently pulled out and fell onto his back on the bed. Stiles turned over cuddling in to his chest kissing him all over. The two of them would stay like this forever if they could. Lost in each others love. **It was you that night wasn't it? You came in here to clean me up and put me to bed after you ran off with peter.** Derek didn't even try to deny it, just kissed him on the top of his head. **I will always take care of you. Forever.**

 

 


End file.
